


Papa's Pet

by lynseas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All smut, Child Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Shota Eren, Shotacon, Smut, just so you are not confused: shota shota super shota, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, shotaere, smutty mcsmut muffins, this is trash complete and utter trash, you will find this in hells garbage dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynseas/pseuds/lynseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Erebear wants is to make his papa bear proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the definition of trash. Riren/Rivaere--whatever you would like to call it--shota Eren trash. I promise you there is a trashcan in hell where this resides. Though I hope it is at least somewhat up your ballpark if you are here.
> 
> Just to say it again, as a warning, that this is an explicit small work of underage content. If it is not something you are interested in, I don't suggest continuing. 
> 
> Something I had to write so I could stop grinding my teeth over wanting to do it. I mean, sheesh.
> 
> I also admit to loving feedback. It means a lot you're here. Kudos/Comments, whatever works. At any rate, it means the world you stopped by. Thank you thank you thank you.
> 
> The  Karner Blue and Ulysses Butterfly are both really beautifully colored butterflies. The Karner is small, with a wingspan of about one inch. The males are a silvery blue on the upper side of their wings with black edging. The Ulysses male butterfly is described as having iridescent blue-green wings with black edges and has a wingspan of 5.5. inches. 
> 
> But! Without further interuption, enjoy a little Erebear and papa bear Levi.  

Little Erebear settles on his hands and knees, moving to lay his chest on the bed so he can show his papa all the things he’d learned. Though, not just this will do! He wants to see if he can make his papa proud, make Levi tell him what a good boy he is. With his ass in the air, one arm reaching under his torso, he takes hold of his hardening shaft, Eren’s body reacting to the sensation—legs instinctively spreading across the spread, sounds escaping, plush little bottom wiggling—as he begins to pump himself.   
  
A frustrated whine trembles Eren’s lips, soon finding that he isn’t able to reach himself, his other arm only just long enough that his hand can tease the top of his cleft; but he keeps trying, lips coming to slightly part as he feels that familiar warmth settle in his tummy. Neck craning, the slide of sheets sounding in his ear beneath him, he searches for the man behind him.  
  
The naked boy, all bubblegum breath and dinosaur t-shirts, had a mess of brown hair at the top of his head, curling at the ends where he'd let it grow longer, wet and sticking to his forehead, ears, and the back of his neck. The lips that could grow into the brightest, most beautiful smile--all piano teeth and sparkles--and bring Levi to heel, was currently wanton. _Fuckable_.

And all the while, Levi kept in place as he admired at the foot of the bed, talking and praising his little boy when he asks his papa--panting, cheeks and neck red--if he's doing a good job.

He was doing so well, Eren’s small index finger and thumb making a tight ring around the head of his cock, jerking; Levi's eyes turning black when he saw the heavy drops of pre cum copiously fall from Eren's slit to the blankets. The boy running the pad of his finger over the dripping opening, other hand forgotten as he lost himself and became a mess of rolling hips, round clenching, dimpling cheeks, and unchecked keens. But they were spoken for the tunnel of his hand, not for Levi. Not for Eren's papa.

"Papa, please," Eren's voice sounded, the younger pressing his face in the mattress, lips and voice muffling from the contac. ”He—help m--"

Ears prickling, Levi is already leaning forward, licking his lips as he watches those small hands working themselves over Eren's curious and pliant body. His skin ever deepening with blush, Papa answers with the brush of his nose over the boy's stretched entrance (Levi has a greedy little boy, after all), Eren hitching forward at the surprise sensation, but pushing back when he feels the slow flick of the fat flat of Levi's tongue.

"Oh, oh, o--oooh!"

"Is that what you were asking for, pet?" Levi talks, the teasing, wet muscle dipping deeper into the already cum-painted hole between every other word. "Is this what my greedy baby boy wants?”

Eren's hands lost all their previous purpose, forearms holding himself up, his knees pushing himself back as his hips wiggled that cute ass back onto his papa's generous tongue. Nodding, nodding, nodding as fast as he could. His exclamation long and drawled out, high-pitched, no room left to be argued of his sincerity, "Uh huh!"

Eren knows the sound that rumbles from the man behind him, it's enough to make his pretty little cock (that's what Papa calls it) ache and swell with need. His legs lifted up from the bed, large, strong hands gripping and squeezing the crease and flesh of the inside of his thighs, the beautiful boy with sun kissed skin and emerald eyes held like that, legs slightly bending at the knee when he was pulled up to the full of Levi's mouth.

A shiver skittered Eren’s spine, the younger's lips shameless with the filthy noises he made, knowing how that would make his papa want to hear more, do more, fuck more.

"Yes, Papa," he moans, pushing up on his forearms, feeling how wide Levi spreads his legs, his entire back half lifted from the bed, the younger having no control over him, his heels touching either collarbone of the man holding him.

Levi held onto a slow rhythm, Eren laying as he had earlier when he'd tried to impress and make him proud, top half of him pressed against the bedspread; his back end, however, was at the mercy of Levi's manipulation. Up and down, a bobbing motion that gave way to back and forth onto his tongue and lips, lapping generously, swirling, and fucking his tongue into Eren's responsive, delicious hole.

"You taste so good, pet," he murmured, the wanting whine leaving Eren doing nothing but to hood Levi's eyes, a shushing coo to reassure him. Still so impatient. A fire Levi hoped never extinguished, but grew in ferocity and heat. "Don't I always treat you right?”

His nickname had Eren fisting the sheets at a very different sort of warmth that fluttered and flopped in his belly.  _'Just like butterflies!'_ , Eren thought, a secret smile crossing his face.

"More, Papa," he asked, voice audible again as he turned away from hiding in the sheets.

"That's a good boy," Levi praised, lips kissing his right cheek before licking up the inside of his cleft. "Do you like it when Papa tastes you?"

"Mhm!" He probably would have clapped his hands had he the leverage to do so. "You're so strong, Papa bear!" It was only fair Levi felt the butterflies too--maybe a Karner Blue, just like the color of his eyes. "Can I have more?"

"You're strong, too, my little one. Here--" Levi, with a little help from Eren, had him standing on the pads of his feet and palms of his hands in no time, tall enough that, when on the bed, Levi could stand on his feet and with a comfortable bend of his knees, more was what Eren received. “See how strong you are for me?"  
  
Levi stood above him, saliva gathering until he let go, watching it drip and trickle down between Eren, Levi opening and closing him as it mixed in, Eren’s hole reflexively clenching as his answered. “Yes, yes.” He hardly had pauses between the two exclamations, hands held at his ankles, the sound that shook his whole body choked and scratched his throat when his hungry Papa finally greeted him again.

Eren wasted no time living up to Levi's earlier thought and audible declaration: greedy. The boy’s ass moving with the help of the quick up and down he could manage with the bend and snapping up of his legs and arms so he could ride Levi’s mouth was proof of that. The sensation was mesmerizing for the both of them—the pattern of skin and how it ran over Levi’s tongue causing his own arousal to throb in need, the material of his briefs catching and teasing his own dick; but his hands were only for Eren’s hips, throwing all else away for him.

Cleaning his seed that seeped from the small boy—which was both a thrill and a shame, really, because the color and taste decorated the rounded hole perfectly— there was an art in spreading the boy's ass cheeks to open him as far as he could; Eren's high pitched 'right there, papa' enough to make Levi's mouth  _move_.   
_  
Up and down up and down up and down up and down up_ , teeth coming out periodically to graze as this kept up without pause, his hands jumping and bobbing Eren into and onto his moving and chewing and slurping mouth. Once again Eren's position was obsolete, Levi picking up and moving him in his impatience so fast to ride his mouth that Eren's feet lifted from the bed, euphoria so overwhelming and captivating he fell limp into Levi's arms who laid his top half to the bed again; all of Erebear's movements reactionary, pushing towards a greater goal that was right there.

The two of them a mix of similar and contrasting sounds. Of someone being devoured and the other insatiable, hard pressed to get his fill of his precious love. His thumb rubbing against the sensitive run of skin between Eren's sack and entrance becoming the only thing left in Eren's way of climax. It was a violent assault that shivered and wrecked the sweat-laden boy, the hand between his legs catching the beginning threads of a hard, roping climax. Levi hugged his arm around Eren's waist, pushing his tongue deep inside him, deeply thrusting as the top and bottom of his lips sucked and mouthed the puckered rim beneath, the slick in hand his to coat the between of Eren's ass cheeks, fingers making the young one's body twitch and flinch as his body tingled in sensitivity as one middle finger pushed and prodded inside him, ensuring his Eren would be feeling Papa run down his leg for the days to come.

Rising from the bed, stomach full, palette satisfied, Levi walked to open a small box that held what he and Eren liked to call 'treasures'. Palming the curved end, by the time he was turned around and climbing back up to Eren, the clear glass plug was lubed, so to speak, in the one of Levi's favorite treats.

"One last thing," he whispered softly in Eren's ear, tongue licking the shell in greeting. "Please?"

Eren's eyes, half closed and drool marking the corner of his mouth, blinked up at their black-haired Papa, a slow nod all he needed to give in answer. He understood.

Levi, for the last time that night, spread that darling ass of Eren's, no matter their earlier throes he was careful, gentle. He placed a kiss at the base of Eren's tailbone, his way of telling him he was finished. Keeping Eren full of both milk and girth, for next time was always near.

Crawling to his side of the bed, Levi smiled at the dutch windmill spread belly down and backside up in the middle of his bed. Already snoring, though it was a sight that swelled his heart, he wasted not another breath over pulling Eren's back into his chest when the covers were pulled down. The boy's temperature always akin to the heat of a furnace, there was never any mistake he was alive. Burning.

His Ulysses butterfly. Perfect for the little boy with the iridescent ocean eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wow, hello there. Thank you for making it this far. I appreciate feedback, as do all us writers. Thanks for sticking around.
> 
> I'm ackerbooty on Tumblr if you feel so inclined to look me up.


End file.
